


To Give Thanks

by Abbykelr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Neal, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, kinda anti-neal, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbykelr/pseuds/Abbykelr
Summary: Thanksgiving at the Charmings was no joke. It’s no shock they would want to go all out for their first Thanksgiving all together. Of course, the whole town would want to come to “Snow and Charmimgs Thanksgiving Feast”.





	To Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-Neverland, and lets pretend Pan never pulled a Freaky Friday on Henry and everything is settled down. This isn’t beta read so I’m sorry for the mistakes. Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, I’m just playing with them.

Thanksgiving at the Charmings was no joke. It’s no shock they would want to go all out for their first Thanksgiving all together. Of course, the whole town would want to come to “Snow and Charmimgs Thanksgiving Feast”. Mary- Margret had the _excellent_ idea to host 2 Thanksgiving dinners. One not really being a dinner, as it’s at 2:00 pm, and just for _immediate_ family, and another at 6:00 pm, which will be held at Granny’s and the whole town is welcome to join. Emma was currently getting ready for her family thanksgiving, which still has a lot of people. Her, Henry, David, Mary- Margret, Regina, Gold, Belle, and _Neal._  She didn’t know why she thought he might not come, he _is_ Henry’s father. She just really doesn’t want him there, she doesn’t want him anywhere near her anymore. Her feelings of abandonment have come rushing back to her whenever he is near her, ever since they returned from Neverland. The part that makes it even worse is that, the only person who can seem to quickly push those horrible feelings away is Kil- Hook. Being with Hook makes her feel safe. Better.  _Loved._   _Do I love Killian? Does he love me?_  Emma quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. _Worry about thanksgiving, not about Killian. Did anyone invite him to anything?_ She’ll have to bring that up later, or rather hope someone else does.

As Emma descended down the stairs of the loft, all eyes were on her. She wore a grey knitted dress that stopped just below her fingertips. She had black nylons, and black leather booties. She kept her eye makeup simple, a little darker then her everyday, she also wore a dark cranberry lipstick. When she came down everyone was already there, taking and about to start the light feast. Everyone decided it was best if they kept it light for Thanksgiving lunch, and fully pigged out for dinner.

Emma came down the stairs, and was greeted by hugs and warm hellos. Oh and of course her mother telling her how beautiful she looked. Everyone got their drinks and empty plates, and found a seat at the table. Emma took a seat next to her son, and _of course_ Neal got himself all comfy next to Emma. They all passed the Turkey sandwiches, and French fries around the table. Everyone talked and laughed cheerfully. Emma was hiding it well but Killian was still on her mind. Emma wasn’t paying much attention to the conversations, until Henry became, well, her _savior._

 “Is Hook doing anything for Thanksgiving?” Her son innocently enough asked the table. Emma’s eyes immediately shot up from her plate, and she turned to look at her son. Henry gave her a knowing smirk, and a small wink that luckily no one else saw.

“He most likely doesn’t know what it is, we didn’t have it in the Enchanted Forest.” David added.

“Oh honey, now I feel bad. He is probably all alone on that ship of his. Thanksgiving is a day to give thanks, for friends and family to get together, he doesn’t deserve to be all alone.” Mary- Margaret said to her husband.

“He is a pirate, and a villain. It’s not like we owe him anything.” Neal said smugly.

“Oh, only your sons life.” Emma replied.

“Yeah, Killian helped all of us. Maybe someone should go get him and invite him over.” Snow sweetly said.

“I’ll do it.” Emma a bit too eagerly responded. “I’ll go with you Ems.” Neal offered, well more like told her.

“I think I can find one _pirate_ on Thanksgiving. So, thanks but no thanks Neal.” With that, Emma grabbed her coat and keys, and was swiftly out the door.

•••

Emma made her way to the docks. She parked her yellow bug and ran towards the _Jolly_   _Roger. Woah slow down tiger don’t wanna seem too eager_. But she didn’t really care she just wanted to be with him.

She made her way across the main deck and down to the Captain quarters. She fixed her hair, and straightened her coat. _Why am I so nervous? Oh, maybe because you’re about to ask the man you love over for Thanksgiving without your feelings seeming too obvious. Love? Where did that come from?_ Emma knocked on the cabin door. She was greeted with a wide smile by a very handsome pirate.

That was it, seeing him, hair ruffled, his shirt with only two buttons, she couldn’t hold it on any longer. Emma lifted herself slightly up, her heels giving her an advantage, and kissed him. This kiss unlike their first, this one lighter, still as much passion, but full of love.

“I love you” Emma breathlessly said. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes that she swear she could drown in. She couldn’t tell if he was confused or relieved, he honestly looked cute either way.

“Oh gods Emma, I love you too.” He told her with a wide smile as he pulled her into another mind blowing kiss.

“What was I here for again? Oh yeah, Thanksgiving?” Emma said while smiling

“Oh so it wasn’t to profess your love for me?” Killian joked

“Well yes, but also I wanted to invite you to Thanksgiving.” She told him, blushing slightly embarrassed.

“Thanks- what now, love?” He questioned.

Emma explained the purpose of Thanksgiving and why they were celebrating, and what they are doing. Killian listened intently, and mainly followed along on the topic.

“Sounds wonderful, shall we get going, Swan?” Killian eagerly asked, excited for this new holiday.

“Yeah, but first..” Emma leaned up and gave Killian a simple peck on the lips. She grabbed his hand and they walked to her bug, where they would then drive off to the _Thanksgiving Linner_ as Emma put it before.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t meant to be more than one chapter. I really wanted to post it earlier but I couldn’t. I might post them and dinner and maybe a home movie scene but I’m not sure where my muse will take me.


End file.
